1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and systems for monitoring a scene to detect changes, especially changes that indicate a theft of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
The publication “Gefahrenmeldesysteme, Technik und Strukturen” {Danger Alert Systems, Technology and Structures} by Harald Fuhrmann, Hüttig-Verlag, Heidelberg, 1992, ISBN 3-7785-2185-3, pp. 82–83, has already disclosed comparing a reference image of a view field with a current image so that changes in the current image in relation to the reference image cause an alarm to be triggered; in order to detect differences, a gray value comparison is executed.